halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon:Good Articles
Apply to become a panel judge [[Halo Fanon talk:Good Articles|'HERE'!]] Nominations are now opened for qualified articles. The Good Articles project (or GAP) is a community effort similar in function to that of Featured Articles seen on other wikis. The primary goal of this project is to promote any and all articles on Halo Fanon deserving of attention and recognition. Originally created by CommanderTony with sponsorship by Spartan-091, the two Administrators were frustrated that great articles with largely unknown users slipped by the recent changes log with little or no attention by the community. The Good Articles project was the brainchild of the two writers who wanted to showcase the vast amount of quality articles on Halo Fanon without the need for a long, drawn out vote. This project is led by a panel of five well known and established contributors, which includes two Administrators and three normal writers. Jokingly referred to as "The Cabal", this panel of judges examines and determines an article's status in an unbiased, professional, and skilled manner. Unlike the Fanon of the Month competition, anyone, including the article's creator, may nominate a page to become a Good Article. While there is no limit as to what sort of content may be nominated, each nominated article is required to abide by a series of minimum standards set by the panel. You can submit a page by reading the following link and posting your nomination on its talk page [[Halo Fanon:Good Articles/Nomination|'HERE']]. Featured Good Article Every month, the judges of the Good Article project will select an article of high caliber that they believe should be featured on the site's main page. The article will be chosen from the list of those that have earned GA status, and after voting, will be showcased on the landing page as an example of what Halo Fanon wants most out of its writers. This program will replace the aging and oft-abandoned Fanon of the Month project, though all articles that earned that award will be given FGA status retroactively. Not much will change, either, as the award icon will stay the same and the FGA will still be considered the site's highest award. To see past Featured Articles, please click [[Halo Fanon:Good Articles/Featured Articles|'HERE']]. Panel Nicknamed "The Cabal" by the IRC Channel, this panel oversees the daily managing of the Good Article community project. Their responsibilities include: *Examining nominations for Good Article status. *Voting and discussing the status of active and past nominations. *The removal of an article from Good Article status. *Actively setting good examples for users to follow. Members Led by two Administrators and three normal writers, the panel presents their opinions on an article in an unbiased and professional manner. Each member of the panel is a skilled contributor to Halo Fanon who has had months or years of experience on the wiki. Only the most active users may participate on this panel, and appointment to it is currently a permanent position. If a panel member's activity drops over the span of a month, the panel has full authority to remove him or her and appoint a new addition to the team. Roster Currently, only the creator of the project has a position on the panel which has not been activated. Discussion between the Administrators will commence shortly after it's activation and four additions to the team will be given their permanent status. List of Good Articles Below is a highly-updated list for each article that currently holds Good Article status, if any article's status were to be removed due to a lack of quality, deletion, etc., it would correspondingly be removed from this list as well. Related Pages Internal *Good Articles Nomination Page *Good Article proposal *Fanon of the Month *Annual Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Awards External *[[w:c:inside:Featured Article System|''Featured Articles'' on the Help Wiki]] Good Articles *